


Hunger

by Lovesofantastic



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paparazzi, Romance, Smut, headlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesofantastic/pseuds/Lovesofantastic
Summary: Drew meets Sam, a single mom of a newborn baby girl in the grocery story and the rest is history, or so they think. Celebrity AU. Two shot... Maybe.
Relationships: Alexis Davis/Julian Jerome, Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall, Helena Cassadine/Mikkos Cassadine, Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine, Patrick Drake/Hayden Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey ya'll I'm back with the first chapter of one of my new stories for ya'll. The celeb AU. I know that the majority vote went to one of my other ones but this one's muse bullied the rest and came out first. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

**Part 1.**

He saw her there in the baby isle struggling to reach a pack of diapers that were on the top shelf and he immediately thought she was the most adorable thing in the world. He could hear her grumbling about how every time she goes to the grocery store the things she needs are always out of her reach and that made him chuckle. "Need a hand?" He said as he walked up behind her and grabbed the box of diapers he presumed she was trying to reach.

"Holy shit!" She gasped as she turned around to see the stranger that snuck up on her grabbing the diapers. "You scared me." She told him as he handed the box to her.

 _Damn, he's sexy. Fuck, she's beautiful._ They both thought as they made eye contact. "I'm sorry." He said with a smile after about a minute of them just staring in silence had occurred. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just saw you trying to reach the box and wanted to help… speaking of, here you go. I hope they're the right ones." He said handing the box to her.

"Thank you." She said softly as she grabbed the box. Their hands touched and they both tried to ignore the electricity that something so innocent brought. Sam looked at him for a moment, something about him was familiar but she couldn't place it. "I'm sorry, I know this is random but have we met before? You look familiar." She said voicing her curiosity.

"Honestly I'm wondering the same thing but I don't think we have. I'm pretty sure if we met I would not forget it. You might have seen me in pictures or in an interview or something though, I'm Andrew, Andrew Cain." He said introducing himself.

"Doesn't ring any bells, so I don't think that's the case here." She said with a small smirk, she knew who he was now, how could she not? He was not only one of the youngest CEOs in the world but he ran one of the highest ranking Fortune 500 companies in the world, although in the running clothes you wouldn't know that. He also just happened to be a Quartermaine and her best friend Hayden's husband Patrick's closest friend. So it's safe to say she's definitely heard about him, she's just surprised that they haven't met until now. "Samantha McCall, you may have seen me in pictures, interviews or something." She added, smiling as she introduced herself to him in return.

"Hmm, doesn't ring any bells for me either." He said with a smile playing along with her. Of course he knew who she was, he'd heard her name through his best friend a couple of times courtesy of the man's wife, not to mention the fact that she was a world renowned actress, philanthropist and fashionista. She also happened to come from one of the wealthiest families in the world, the Cassadines. He may not have ever met her but he definitely knew of her. They both laughed at their silliness before ending the charade. "It's nice to meet you Samantha McCall or is it Cassadine?" He said, making her roll her eyes playfully.

"Just Sam is fine." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Andrew Cain or is it Quartermaine?" She said, returning his sentiment.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sam. And just Drew works for me."

"Okay, just Drew, it's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." She said softly as she moved the box of diapers under her arm to shake his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you too." He said as he took her hand in his, both of them once again feeling the electricity flow with such a simple touch. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked as they let go of each other's hand. She was about to answer when she got interrupted by a small cry coming from the stroller that he didn't see. Drew turned towards the noise and noticed the little baby whose face was crinkling up, sure enough about to cry before she turned her tiny head up at Sam's cooing voice, calming instantly. "Who's this little one?" Drew asked curiously as he observed the baby whose bright eyes turned towards him when she heard him talking.

"This is Nalaya Rhae Cassadine, my little princess. Laya, this is mommy's new friend Drew." She cooed as she introduced the two.

"Wow, she's beautiful Sam." He said truthfully, glancing at her before he looked back down at the bright eyed newborn. "Hi, Nalaya, it's nice to meet you." He smiled as he touched her tiny hand with his finger. Nalaya smiled in return and grabbed at his finger, making him and Sam chuckle.

"Thank you. I guess it's safe to say that she thinks it's nice to meet you too." Sam said softly as she looked at him being awed by her daughter and vice versa. Something inside her stirred as she watched them together, it made her want to spend more time with him. "Are you doing anything after this?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

He smiled, he was just about to ask her the same thing. "No, I'm free, wanna, maybe go for a walk?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah that would actually be pretty nice, my original plan was to just go to the park with this little one today and let her have her first day out but then I remembered she needed more diapers so I decided to just get that out of the way first. Anyways, here we are." She told him with a playful scoff.

"Well then it's fate." He smiled. "As you can see I was out for a run, I just stopped here on the way to the park to grab some water and now I'm glad I stopped at this store." He told her making her blush.

"Me too." She smiled shyly, before she could open her mouth to say something else her daughter beat her to the punch with a small cry. "Maybe we should get out of here before she gets fussy."

"Yeah, let's go. I'll pay." He said as he led her to the register. Nalaya decided it was time to cry just then and it tugged at Drew's heartstrings. He didn't know why hearing the baby girl he just met cry made him feel that way but he knew that he'd do whatever he could to make her tiny little tears go away and see her go back to the happy little baby she was a couple of minutes ago.

Sam on the other hand, while feeling the same way was already accustomed to each one of her daughter's cries. This particular cry was her little princess wanting out of the stroller and in her mom's arms. So Sam fished the baby bjorn out of the stroller's basket and was about to put it on when Drew's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at him curiously then and he looked a little nervous, she thought it was cute. "Uh, do you mind if I hold her?" He asked a little shyly.

Now normally Sam would say no because she hasn't let anyone outside of her family or Hayden hold her little girl but something inside of her wanted to see a baby, her baby in Drew's arms. She also thought it would be pretty adorable and kind of funny to see him with a baby bjorn wrapped around him. So she smiled and asked him, "Do you know how to wear one of these?" holding the baby bjorn up and watching his face turn into confusion, answering her question for her. She laughed and turned to her daughter and wiped her little tears off of her face and gave her the pacifier, buying herself a couple of seconds to get Drew situated with the baby bjorn. She tried not to get distracted from her task when she felt the muscles of his chest and back as she smoothed the straps down and made sure they were secure. It was probably the most excruciating 45 seconds of her life since her daughter's birth.

Drew was feeling the same way, her being so close was intoxicating and her touch albeit innocent was almost enough to drive him mad. He caught a whiff of her scent when she turned back towards the stroller and he had to take a deep breath, she smelled so fucking good.

"Okay you ready?" She asked him once she had everything straight and her daughter in her arms.

"Yeah." He said as he reached for the precious little baby girl and sat her in the baby bjorn. Nalaya cooed happily at him and smiled and Drew thought it was the most adorable sound in the world and couldn't help but smile himself.

"She seems to enjoy your company already." Sam said with a sweet smile of her own enjoying the view in front of her. Her baby girl didn't really take too kindly to strangers so seeing her calm and happy with Drew made her take it as proof that what her best friend had told her about him was true, he was a good man.

He looked up at her with eyes as bright as her daughters and chuckled. "I'm enjoying her company too and her mothers. I'd enjoy it even more if we were out in the fresh air though."

"I agree." She said as she paid for the diapers and a couple of waters before grabbing the stroller and fixing her little disguise and leaving the store with him and her daughter, looking every bit like a happy family to anyone that looked their way as they headed to the park. Little did either one of them know that by the end of their walk pictures of them would be all over the internet and headlines tomorrow would be talking about how the world renowned actress that disappeared from the public eye ten months ago is now back, with her secret CEO boyfriend and their newly born love child.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

They were in the park laughing and having a good time, talking about everything under the sun as they walked. Drew held her daughter the whole time, unless Sam wanted to take a picture with her, the babygirl content to be in his arms as she laid on his chest. Soon enough she was asleep and the two adults decided it was best to leave the park. Her London flat wasn't far from the park and they didn't want their time together to end so Drew offered to walk them back. They exchanged the baby bjorn and the stroller and they walked back to her home, Nalaya on her chest this time as he pushed the stroller. He was telling her a story about his and Patrick's childhood and she was trying so hard to keep her laughter under control, as to not startle her baby but she couldn't hold it in. Thankfully the baby did nothing but stir as she laughed.

"You two were terrible." She said after he finished his story and she finished laughing.

"Well, so were my brothers they used to torture me and Patrick, so we had to get our revenge in creative ways." He said proudly.

"Are you all still close?" She asked him, referring to him and his brothers and he smiled.

"Yeah, we don't see each other all that often because we're all working so much but we still talk weekly and go out for drinks at least every other month. AJ he's helping my grandfather run the family business and Jason he's in the FBI so there's not much time for anything else other than holidays and birthdays if we can make it."

"That's what I like to hear." She said with a soft smile and before he could ask her about her family she asked him another question, wanting to know more about him. "What about the rest of your family?"

"Where to start…" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "My grandmother Lila, we talk everyday and she's just the sweetest wisest woman I've ever known, you'd like her. My grandfather Edward is a wise cracking old businessman who used to be in the navy and he's filled with stories, growing up he used to tell them all and well, that has never stopped. We talk every week, sometimes he calls just to say he's proud of me. My parents Alan and Monica are doctors, dad is a cardiologist and a cardiac surgeon, mom is also a cardiologist but she is the chief of medicine at the hospital as well. My sister Emily is one of my best friends, we talk everyday and she's probably the one I'm closest to in my family, she's actually engaged to someone in your family. Nikolas, is he your brother?"

"Most people think he is but he's actually my cousin. My mom and dad did help my uncle Stavros raise him after his mom died though, and I do consider him my brother. But my brother's name is Lucas. Nikolas is my best friend outside of Hayden and your sister Emily is a friend as well, we got pretty close when Nikolas started bringing her around the family."

"Man it's a small world, you're close to my sister and my best friend and we have seriously never met?"

"I'm baffled by it myself." She chuckled. "Although Emily did say I just had to meet her brother and how handsome he was, she just never specified which one. Hayden has been trying to get us to meet for a while now too. I do suppose we would've met though if Nik and Emily ever decided to have their engagement party." She said and he laughed.

"She had been pushing me to meet her hot friend as well but she called you Sammy, I should've guessed it was you since Patrick never shut up about you either. They really have avoided that at all costs, but with our families I can see why. Speaking of families, I'd like to hear more about yours. Other than Nikolas how close are you guys?"

"Pretty close, sometimes I think too close. By that I mean we all and I mean ALL of us grew up in the same house, well monstrosity of a castle I should say on Spoon Island. I mean it was huge but there were too many people there for me and I absolutely adore my family but each one of us has a different personality and sometimes it was too much. My mom Alexis has three brothers, Stavros, Stefan and Valentin and two sisters Irina and Kristina, who one of my sisters is named after. Then there are her parents, my grandfather Mikkos and my grandmother Helena, the heads of household after my great grandfather Ivan died and left the estate to his four children. My grand uncles Victor and Tony and aunt Sophia took the other homes in Canada, Greece, and Russia. I used to spend a lot of my time in Greece with my aunt Kristina, Nikolas and my grandmother because the house was so crowded. As you can imagine it was just generation after generation that grew up there after leaving Russia."

"Wow, so you lived with all of them?" He asked in wonder, they had reached the walk in gate outside of her house but she just pointed to the keys so that he could open it and continued talking.

"No, well my grand uncles and aunt stayed for a couple of years after me and Nikolas were born because they didn't have grandchildren yet and they wanted to spoil us. After their children started having babies though they went home, spoiling us from afar. The brightside about growing up in a house full of adults or older children is that you never lack for downside is all of the drama but it was never too much to stop us from being close and it was never boring. By the time Nikolas and I were five, my parents had my brother and about to have my sister Krissy. My aunt Kristina had twins and my uncle Stefan had a son. That's just my mom's side of the family. I'm closer to her side, her my aunt Kristina, my grandmother and Nikolas the most, then you have my father Julian and the Jerome side of the family. I'm close to my aunt Ava and I dote on her daughters Kiki and Avery whenever possible but I don't see them often." She told him while they walked up the driveway and to her door.

"That's pretty cool, I wish I could say my family is that big. The Q's are a big family but we didn't grow up together in the same mansion, and my mom's side is very small, there's only my grandparents left and my uncle. The only sibling of my father to live in the mansion with us was my aunt Tracy and her children. So it was crowded but less so in a broad sense of the word. Some of the family moved back here to England, the only time everyone of us gathers is Christmas. The only other time I ever see so many Quartermaines in one room is when one of us has a baby." He laughed. "It's a nightmare."

"Oh you don't have to tell me. When this one was born my grandmother had our Greek island on lockdown for family only and while it was only me and my parents in the room for her birth twenty minutes later the Cassadines and Jerome's came flowing in, the immediate family first but you are right. It's a nightmare. I can only imagine how much more of a nightmare it'll be when Nik and Em have their first kid, because he's an honorary Jerome, there won't be many of them but even one person on top of the Quartermaines and Cassadine's will be overwhelming to say the least…" They reached her door and she stopped before opening it to look at him. "Speaking of nightmares and overwhelming presences, I need to warn you before you come in that my mother, grandmother and aunt are all here with me along with my baby sister Molly. She's ten but very inquisitive and a hopeless romantic, but she's the least of your worries. The other three are extremely overprotective and scary when they feel the need to be, so be prepared for that, if you still want to come in, that is…" She said hopefully, not wanting him to leave. They were having such a good time together that she wanted to have as much as she could before he absolutely had to go.

He smiled and touched her arm, and looked between her and the sweet little baby in her arms. There's nowhere else he'd rather be at the moment so he wasn't going to let the woman in the house scare him away. "I want to come in, I don't know about you but I'm having a really great time and I have no plans for today so spending it with you and this little princess was a welcome surprise. So what if I have to face the queen and three other princesses to keep doing so." He said, making her laugh in relief.

"Let me know if it's still worth it after you meet them." She said, making him laugh with her. Both of their laughter made the baby in her arms stir and open her eyes to look around. The movement on Sam's chest made her stop laughing and look down. "Hi sweetheart, we're so sorry we woke you." She cooed to her daughter as the 6 week old eyed her grumpily. Drew chuckled at her side as he watched them but his laughter turned into a smile because when the baby turned her head to the noise and saw him she cooed happily and his heart turned into mush, along with her mothers.

"Hi little one." Drew said running his finger softly atop the baby girl's chocolate curls. Suddenly Sam was overcome with an emotion she couldn't name as she watched them. It was an action she had watched her father perform over the years as she grew up and it saddened her to think that her daughter would never get this with her own father, because she was too stupid to remember the name or face of the man she had fucked when she was blackout drunk at her best friends party 11 months ago.

Drew noticed her face and put his hand on her shoulder in concern, jarring her out of her thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Sam answered, clearing her throat. "Let's get inside."

"Okay." He responded as she opened the door.

* * *

_Inside the house…_

"She knows we can see her right?" Kristina asked her sister and mother as they watched Sam and the mystery man she had pushing the stroller approach the house.

"Oh by the way she's looking I would say she isn't thinking about the cameras." Helena responded.

"Mother!" Alexis chided.

"Don't sound so scandalized. Look at him, he's handsome and we all know that our beloved Samantha loves meeting handsome men." Helena said honestly.

"Yes meeting them mother, not bringing them home and allowing him to interact with her daughter." Alexis said warily.

"She is right mom. Sam has never let a man outside of the family meet her daughter, at least not outside of Hayden's husband. And he doesn't count because he's practically family. This man is new and we've all been with her since the baby was born. You've been with her for the last ten months. Have you ever seen him?" Kristina chimed in.

"No… hmmm maybe he's the father." Helena threw out thoughtfully.

"She said she didn't know who the father was mother, it was a drunken night for her that she didn't remember and we already ruled out Lucky Spencer. Besides don't you think she would've called us if she suddenly remembered that night and contacted the father?"

"Well, he does look oddly familiar, maybe she has brought him around before."

"Or maybe you're just getting old and forgetful in your senior years." Kristina joked causing her mother to glare at her.

"We will find out soon enough." Alexis said as she took a screenshot of Drew's face as he tossed his head up in laughter and sent it to her husband.

"I don't know why you have to go through the trouble of having your husband investigate the man Natasha when we have our chance to interrogate him now. He's coming in." Helena pointed out as Sam and Drew walked into the house.

* * *

_Living room..._

Molly had been sitting in the living room watching tv as her mom, aunt, grandma all ran to the security room after the security video showed Sam on the camera coming home. She didn't know why they did that when they never have before but she didn't really care, after all they had been interrupting her show with their incessant talk about her sister and ways they could find out just who the mystery man that happened to be her nieces father was. Sammy has said that she forgot so they had been trying to find out ever since. Molly didn't understand so she just minded her own business. When they left the room it made her curious but she didn't have to look at the cameras to see what they were seeing. She just ran to the window and she saw everything perfectly, there was her Sammy and her niece standing with some guy. A very dreamy guy and Molly instantly knew who he was. He was that big CEO guy whose company made all kinds of cool stuff including the video games her big brother plays. She ran back to the living room and hopped on the couch pretending to actually watch the tv when she saw them get to the porch, not wanting them to know she was watching.

One thing confused her though and that was the fact that Sam was even with a guy. Her sister hadn't had a boyfriend since before she left the country but maybe they met here in London and didn't want anyone to know. After all he was single too if the magazines Krissy read were to be believed. Maybe they are together or could be together, that way her niece would have a dad and her family wouldn't have to search for him. With that in mind the little girl had started to come up with a plan. Before she had the time to think any further her sister opened the door and she could hear her and the guy, _Andrew! Andrew that's his name!_ She remembered, coming through the door.

The house was eerily quiet to Sam when they walked in, except for the sounds of the tv in the living room. It was weird, normally she'd be bombarded so the silence was one that she didn't trust. She voiced her thoughts to the man beside her. "They're up to something." She told him. Drew looked at her in confusion and she explained. "Normally when we walk into the house the hens come out to peck." She deadpanned and he burst out laughing.

Molly looked towards the foyer and couldn't help but get up and go greet them, she wanted to see for certain up close that her sister and this guy were a good match. "Sam! You're back!" The little girl said excitedly as she ran to them, hugging her big sister and her niece as she saw them. She then made a show of pretending to only just notice the guy standing next to them. A show that her big sister saw right through and had her scoffing internally. "Hello, I'm Molly Jerome-Cassadine. And who might you be?"

Drew smiled at the little girl in front of him. She was adorable. "Hello Molly, I'm Andrew Cain but you can call me Drew. I'm a friend of your sisters." He said kneeling down to her eye level.

"A special friend?" She asked him excitedly. He glanced at Sam before opening his mouth to answer but before he could say anything Sam spoke.

"Molly where are the hens?" She asked her little sister pointedly to keep her from questioning Drew any further.

"They went to the…" The little girl started to tell her sister when she was interrupted.

"We are right here." Alexis answered as she, Kristina and Helena made their presence known. They had walked out of the security room to go back to the living room when they heard the voices from their spot in the hallway as they got closer. Deciding to wait and see what the answer of Molly's question would be before coming out.

"Why hello there handsome, may I ask who you are?" Helena strolled out in front of her daughters to stand in front of the man, this Andrew that was just getting back to his feet.

Sam squinted her eyes at her grandmother, knowing the old woman was up to her tricks. "Grandmother, this is Drew. Drew, this is my grandmother Helena. The two women behind her are my aunt Kristina and my mother Alexis." She introduced them before they could say anything else.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." He said kindly acknowledging the women in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Molly responded for them.

"Molly sweetie, would you and aunt Kristina mind taking Laya into the nursery, she needs a change and you know how much she hates being changed and loves having you there." Sam asked her sister sweetly as she handed her the baby and removed the baby bjorn.

"Okay Sammy! Bye Drew!" When the girls left with her aunt Sam pulled Drew into the living room with her and sat down beside him to face the remaining of the two hens, as she so fondly called them. She warned him about them and she knew they would have no privacy without an interrogation so she figured they may as well get it over with. Her aunt Kristina while over protective never interfered, she tended to just wait for Sam to come to her. It was the other two that were standing in front of them as if they were children about to be scolded that they really had to worry about, so the sooner they did this, the better.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Okay guys this is getting ridiculous! If you're going to just stand there silently like two gargoyle statues then we're going to go ahead and go talk somewhere privately. Either ask your questions or let us be." Sam said after her mom and grandmother did nothing but look at them for the last five minutes as if trying to answer the questions in their heads telepathically.

Alexis sighed. "How come we didn't know you were dating anyone?" She decided to just ask.

"We aren't dating." Sam answered honestly.

"You don't just let random men meet your daughter Samantha, you came here specifically to keep random people from meeting her or even knowing about her." Her grandmother stated.

"He's not just some random man grandmother, he's Patrick's best friend and Emily's brother. You know the one they've been trying to set me up with for months."

"Is this true?" Alexis asked, addressing Drew.

"Uh, yes ma'am. My real name is Andrew Quartermaine, I just adopted my mother's maiden name because I wanted to start my business without my family name overshadowing it. Kind of like Sam with the use of McCall instead of Jerome or Cassadine. Me and Patrick grew up together, and Emily is my baby sister and my best friend outside of Patrick." He answered.

"How long have the two of you known each other? Where did you meet? When did you meet and why are we just now meeting you?" Helena fired all at once, catching the two off guard. Sam recovered easily enough and smoothly answered before Drew could.

"We've known of each other for years. We've known each other for a short time. We met at Hayden's party that night. You're just meeting him because I ran into him at the grocery store and we caught up, then he walked me home. I didn't know he was in town. Any more questions?" Sam said to them. Drew looked at her, with a look that she couldn't quite decipher and she gave him a look that told him to just go with it. She didn't want to lie but she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she told them they literally just met and have only actually known each other for a few hours before she brought him home and let him interact with her daughter. No amount of ' _he's a family friend'_ , or _'_ _he's not really a stranger'_ would suffice, so this was her story and she was going to stick with it. Hopefully he would as well, but judging from his face he was already on board, smiling at her mischievously. She was thankful that she sent her aunt out of the room, the woman would be able to smell her lie a mile away.

"So was Molly right about you two being _special_ friends?" Her mother questioned with genuine curiosity. She turned to Helena and the older woman raised her eyebrow in return, sparking her earlier comment to life in her brain. _Could she be right?_ Alexis wondered.

"No ma'am…" Drew responded. "Although our friends and my sister have been trying to set us up for years, I was kind of hoping for that to change after today." He added, smirking at Sam's quiet gasp to his side.

"Wait what?" She asked him in shock.

"What I believe the young man is trying to say dear is that he wants to take you out." Helena responded dryly.

"She's right. I mean I didn't plan on asking you in front of your mom and grandmother but here we are. It has been years in the making after all. So whaddya say? He said turning to her and winked. He wasn't planning on asking her at all today, but why prolong it when he was eventually going to crack and ask Patrick for her number anyway. The direct and honest approach was always the best approach anyway. Besides if she wanted her story to work, it being years in the making wouldn't be a stretch at all. If anyone asked them they'd give them the story she just gave her family and then just say that when they ran into each other it just finally happened. What she said about Hayden's party had sparked something in his mind and also his heart, it made him wish he hadn't gotten so blackout drunk and actually took the time to get to know each other then. He was sure that they probably did meet at the party but he had been introduced a lot that night. Maybe she actually did remember meeting him and that's why she used that night. Before he had a chance to think any further on it Sam spoke and his heartbeat skyrocketed.

"Yes." She answered simply and softly. There was nothing else she could say after all, she did want to go out with him. She had already caved and asked Hayden for his number earlier anyway, she wasn't going to use it yet but now she didn't even have to worry about it. When he smiled at her she felt her pulse rise and something told her life was about to get real interesting. When they looked up again both women had already left the room. _That got them to clear the room? Oh life was going to be very interesting from here on out._ She thought with a smirk. Little did she know how much of an understatement that would turn out to be.

* * *

_Later that night…_

She and Drew were walking down the street on the way to the second location of their date after dinner, her arm linked with his and her scarf covering her face to keep the cold away. They didn't bother to waste any time after she agreed to go out with him. A fact that was so kindly pointed out by her aunt before as he walked out of the door an hour after the brief interrogation with her mom and grandma, promising he'd be by to pick her up at 8:00pm. She had been nervous, with it being her first date in at least a year since her break up with Lucky and the birth of her daughter. Her baby sister ironically enough is what calmed her down by telling her so sweetly that there was nothing to be nervous about, since he already liked her enough to ask her in front of their mother and grandmother. It was too cold for a dress, and from what she had learned about Drew today and over the years through Hayden and Emily, she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be something that required fancy dressing and a stuffy restaurant.

So she opted for her sexiest pair of dark skinny jeans and a cream colored button down that hugged her body in all the right places before fixing her hair, pinning some of the right side to the back and letting the rest of her natural wavy locks flow. She paired the outfit with her favorite pair of black high heeled winter boots, then grabbed her black leather jacket, her grey scarf and headed out of her bedroom into the foyer, where her family was waiting to see the outcome. "So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Her mother responded first as she took her in.

"Like a chic princess!" Molly added excitedly.

"He's not going to know what to do with himself when he sees you." Her aunt said.

"Oh I bet he'll know exactly what he'll want to do with you when he sees you." Helena commented with a sly smirk.

Sam blushed. "Thank you ladies and Molly." She said just before there was a knock on the door signaling that he had arrived.

"Right on time, I like him." Kristina said.

Sam kissed her daughter on the top of the head and hugged Molly before heading to open the door. "I'll see you guys later." She said rushing out and pulling Drew to his car before either one of them had the chance to even say hi.

When they got to the car he stopped them so that he could take her in and say hi. "Wow, Sam you look gorgeous." He said as his eyes traced every inch of her. Luckily her driveway was lit and he could actually see all of her and he certainly did like what he saw.

Sam liked what she saw as well as she admired him from head to toe. He was in similar clothing as her, his black leather jacket covered a white button down that was tucked into a pair of dark jeans paired with black doc martens. His ensemble was complete with a black scarf around his neck and she almost had to laugh. They had just met and here they were matching outfits almost to a tee and looking damn good as well. He didn't tell her what the plans were for tonight but since they were so last minute he had let her know that he was basically winging it, and she was all for it. So with that they decided that Sam would decide how it started, and she chose to eat and lead him to her favorite bakery. Neither one of them were too hungry so they sat there and ate a couple of slices of apple pie and then it was Drew's turn. He got to pick what they did in between the start and end of their date, so after they finished their pie they ditched his car and took a walk. Apparently where he wanted to go was only a few blocks down the street from the bakery and it was a nice night for a walk.

When they got to the destination, she paused and looked at him. "Ice skating?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I remember Hayden saying something one day about how you were a horrible skater and when we left the bakery I remembered that this is where the park was where my parents used to take us ice skating when we spent Christmas here. Why do you not like it?" He asked a little unsure now as he stared at the rink.

"No, no, I actually love to ice skate. I just don't get to do it often which is why I'm so horrible at it. Remind me to kill Hayden, the next time I see her for telling you and Patrick that by the way!" She laughed.

"Well if you'd like, I can teach you." He told her softly and she smiled that smile, that he didn't think he'd ever be able to resist after tonight.

"I'd love that." She responded and he led her to the makeshift counter that held the rental skates.

"Next time we do this, I'll be sure to bring some actual skates for us so that we won't have to rent them. The rentals aren't the best to skate in, but they'll do tonight." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver and her eyes close. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that people's cameras were slowly coming out as they noticed who was amongst them. When they reached the counter Drew brought the skates and helped her get into hers before putting his on. "You ready?" He asked when he finished.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a smile as he led her onto the rink.

He held her hand as he taught her how to skate, her legs were a little wobbly so at one point he went behind her and steadied her with his hands on her waist. Her shirt had ridden up and his hands were cold to the touch but they both felt nothing but warmth and electricity at the skin to skin contact, which seemed to be a theme between them. Soon enough she had gotten the hang of it and he was back to holding her hand as they twirled around the rink, laughing and smiling the whole time. They were in their own little world as the music that played in the background started to get slower and couples started to dance. He noticed them out of the corner of his eye and wanted to get closer so he asked her to dance. She agreed and then they were gliding across the ice, her arms wrapped around his neck and his securely around her waist. Their foreheads touched and soon enough the world disappeared around them and only the music registered to them, the words suddenly flowing in their minds and hearts. Making them both startle in realization.

_'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns_

_I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to_

_These flames tonight_

_Look into my eyes and say you want me, too_

_Like I want you_

_It's like a hunger in me_

_Yeah, it's never ending_

_Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)...'_

They didn't even hear the rest of the song as they looked into each other's and the words they just heard resonated in them. Ever since they saw each other this morning there had been this electricity burning between them, this connection that they couldn't quite explain but now they knew. Every time they touched it was like they were being burned and Sam agreed with the song lyrics, she'd burn for him without even bothering to put out the flames at this point. She wanted him and judging from the look in his eyes and the bulge that had started to press against her stomach she knew he felt the same.

"Drew…mmph." His lips touched hers and a thousand suns couldn't be used to explain the fire that burned within her at the softness of his kiss and the taste of his tongue against hers as she deepened the kiss. Neither one of them could tell you when the last time they were kissed by someone the way they were kissing now but even if they could this kiss would drown that one out. There was something different about the way their lips touched, it was hungry, raw, passionate and pure all at once and Sam knew that they had to get out of here and they had to get out of here now before they got arrested for indecent exposure. When she heard him groan she knew she had to break the kiss because she was going to end up fucking him on the ice.

"How far is your place from here?" She asked breathlessly against his lips, the need pouring from both of them.

"A few blocks." He responded gruffly.

"Let's go." She said pulling him off the ice with her and returning the skates hastily. As soon as they got their shoes on they all but ran back to his car and raced to his London apartment.

* * *

_Drew's apartment…_

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she came around his dick for what had to be the third time since they reached his bedroom and maybe the fifth since they reached his apartment. First he fucked her against the wall after barely getting inside the door with his fingers. The second came after she had ridden his face after they had made their way to his couch. The third, also happened on the couch, with her riding his dick for the first time, she had never felt so filled in her life. The fourth and fifth happened in his bed and he was currently on his way to giving her the sixth. The man was a sex god, that had to be it because she had never been satisfied the way Drew was satisfying her tonight. Her sex life had never been bad but compared to this, right now she knew it couldn't get any better.

He seemed to know every inch of her body without her having to tell him what she liked and disliked. Every touch made her crave him more and he knew it, if his smirk after orgasm number five had happened. If he kept fucking her like this she was sure she would die from the pleasure alone. She was already seeing stars as he raised the crescendo again and played her body like an expert. Her moans had turned into screams, which turned into hoarse whispers as she came again. She knew that she could tap out at any moment but she wasn't about to, not yet, no matter how sated she was. He hadn't come yet, his dick still hard and relentless inside of her as she shook from the aftershocks. Her nails had left bloody marks down his back and he was gritting his teeth trying so hard not to cum just yet, he had a goal it seems. But she wasn't having that, if she was going to explode again then she would make damn sure she took him over the edge with her. With that goal in mind she flipped them over and held his hands above his head and kissed him hard as she rode him even harder.

Drew was in heaven and hell all at once, he held his orgasm off so long that he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer if he tried. His dick had gotten so hard inside of her that it was painful not to explode that first time she came around him. But he wanted to see how many different ways he could make her body his before he made himself hers first. Number six had been the hardest for him to hold back from, her pussy had gripped him so hard he thought he would pass out if he didn't bust a nut right then but he managed to hold off, hoping to go for lucky number seven first before allowing himself to fall over into the abyss with her. When she flipped them over and turned the tables on him, he knew he was done for. The way she rode him made it seem like he was the stallion she was trying to tame and it was working. He started to see heaven when she purposely tightened herself around him. She pulled away from the kiss and he opened his eyes to see the command in them before she leaned down and spoke the words.

"έλα μαζί μου μωρό μου." She whispered in Greek, before nipping his earlobe. That was all it took for him and with one final thrust they exploded together, his seed filling her up to the brim before mixing with her juices as they slid down her thighs onto his and the bed. She collapsed in his arms and kissed his chest in exhaustion.

After a couple of minutes she gently pulled off of him and he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and started the shower. They said nothing as they took turns washing each other's bodies and kissing softly in between. Words couldn't have adequately explained what it was that they were feeling so they just showed it with their actions. When they were done with the shower they got dressed again and Drew changed the sheets before they headed back to her place. Spending the night at his apartment would've been their go to move had she not had a baby to get back too but he didn't mind, it was kind of an unspoken agreement that he was going to stay anyway. His trip was going to be up in a few days and they had agreed earlier that they wanted to spend as much time as they could together before he went back. He had extra clothes in his car and when they got inside they headed straight to her bedroom and stripped down before going one more round and falling asleep. Both secretly vowing that this was going to be the start of something that would one day no longer be temporary. Little did they know that the universe had plans on making it permanent by the time they woke up the next morning, as the headlines of their little shopping trip with a baby and romantic date night started to hit the papers and articles all over the internet.

* * *

_New York City..._

**_Actress Samantha McCall was seen in London this morning with CEO Andrew Cain, and get this, THEY HAVE A BABY! Click more for photos…_ **

**_This just in, Actress Samantha McCall and Businessman Andrew Cain taking a romantic late night stroll in London last night, after being spotted with their secret love child. Say what?!_ **

**_M.I.A. Actress + A CEO = A newborn baby? Do we finally have proof of why Samantha McCall disappeared from our screens? Read more to find out…_ **

Were just the start of the headlines that Hayden Barnes-Drake woke up too in the middle of the night, since she was Sam's best friend/PR manager she had alerts set up for Sam as soon as news of her hit the internet to know whether or not she needed to do damage control or not. For the last ten months it had been blissfully quiet outside of the occasional tweet asking where she had been lately from her fans whenever she decided to pop in on twitter. So the last thing she expected was for her phone to be blown up with alert after alert about her best friend and Andrew Cain. She knew she had to be ready for the day that Sam debuted her precious goddaughter for the world to see but she was not prepared to see that debut include her husbands best friend in pictures where he was smiling fondly down at the beautiful little girl strapped to his chest in a baby bjorn while she pushed the stroller and smiled at the sight through her sunglasses. Sam had asked for his number earlier but she didn't mention already being in his presence but she looked at the timestamp of the picture and it was at least an hour after Sam texted her that morning to finally take her up on setting her up with the man. _Well it looks like the universe did it for me,_ she thought in amusement before she sobered up and realized the media firestorm that was headed their way.

"Fuck!" She whisper-yelled as she hopped out of the bed and went to call Sam's father and Uncle seeing as how they were in charge of her security and keeping the paparazzi away. If this was going to be a thing, they would decide how it all worked out, not the media and not the fuckwad paparazzi, her goddaughter isn't about to be thrown into the spotlight every time her mother went out with her and neither would Sam or Drew for that matter. It was time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Translation- "Come with me baby."


End file.
